


What Am I Good For?

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Reassuring behaviour, Rutting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Kylo's favourite bar to visit isStarkiller, not for the atmosphere but for the red-headed businessman named Hux he meets there. For a year they've flirted their way from being strangers to odd friends and Kylo knows the sexual tension is two-sided . Kylo wants to give in to their shared desires but he's scared; what if he's good for nothing more than a casual fuck and Hux moves on once he finally gets what he wants?





	What Am I Good For?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the lack of content lately. I've been busy with life and my KBB fic. I'll try my best to get something else up before the KBB reveal but if not, I think the KBB story will make it worth it ^.^

Kylo entered the club behind Poe, Rey and Finn and the wall of music enveloped him. He wouldn’t call his three companions the best friends in the world but they were all he had, and if Kylo didn’t want to go to the club alone they were his only choice. They weren’t outright mean to him but Kylo had always felt like they had him along out of some sense of obligation since they had all known each other back in high school. But secretly Kylo got the feeling that they’d rather he decline whenever they offered for him to join them.

 

However, Kylo wasn’t going to give up an opportunity to go to _Starkiller_. It was his favourite club in town and thankfully it was the favourite of his friends as well. The main floor hosted a large long bar which separated two halves of the room. One side was decorated with comfortable lounge seating and dim lighting and the other side had high-top tables where you could eat pub-type food and play cards or other simple board games if you wanted a break from the basement. The basement was one massive dance floor, and the music from the stage below pumped through speakers mounted on the walls of the main floor.

 

It was a fun place to hang out but that wasn’t why it was Kylo’s favourite club. No, it was because over a year ago Kylo had run into a beautiful businessman there and this was the only place in town Kylo managed to see him again. And, as he stepped away from the main entrance and his eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting, Kylo saw a familiar flash of red hair that had his pulse quickening in his chest.

 

“Guys, I’ll catch up with you,” he said over the music.

 

Poe, Finn and Rey looked back at him with knowing eye rolls and pointed towards the high-top table they were planning to claim.

 

Kylo pushed further into the club and skirted around the crowd circling the bar. He saw his businessman at the back of the bar where two coolers had been set up for anyone who wanted to pour themselves water to stay hydrated without spending time in line for an alcoholic drink. Kylo knew his name was Hux and that he worked as a top advisor for First Order Banking. He had red hair always slicked back or trimmed short, pale skin and beautiful green eyes. Other than that, there wasn’t much Kylo knew about Hux other than how he made Kylo feel anytime Kylo received his attention.

 

Kylo had taken a risk the first time he had seen Hux and decided to approach him even though Hux was dressed in a pressed suit and Kylo’s dark jeans were fraying. The risk had paid off when Hux met Kylo’s flirtations in kind and offered to buy him a drink. Kylo could tell Hux found him attractive but he had never asked Kylo to share the night with him, and Kylo had never offered. Foolish though it may be, Kylo worried that as soon as Hux had him, Kylo’s appeal would expire and Hux would never look at him the same way again.

 

Hux had just finished pouring himself water and had the glass halfway to his lips when Kylo arrived near his elbow. “Do you always serve yourself before your date?”

 

Hux paused, eyes flickering over to Kylo before he lowered his hand with the glass. “Is that what you are?”

 

“Am I not?” Kylo hooked his thumbs in his jeans pockets, tilting his head to the side and letting some of his long, loose hair fall around his face.

 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the goading and then held out the glass of water. Kylo accepted it and drank half of it down in two big gulps even though he wasn’t particularly thirsty. He saw the way Hux watched the constricting of his throat. “Would you like a drink as well?” Hux asked him as he poured a second glass of water for himself.

 

Kylo took another, smaller sip of water. “A rum and coke?”

 

Hux nodded and handed Kylo his other glass to hold before circling around to the front of the bar. Kylo leaned against one of the bar’s support beams and tried to look casual. Hell, Hux did unfair things to his insides. His heart was skipping beats and his skin felt flushed. Kylo had learned in the past that Hux was in his early thirties, only two years older than Kylo, and yet he was so confident and self-assured. Hux could have anyone he wanted in this club and yet every time Kylo entered his orbit, Hux entertained him.

 

Hux flirted back with quips and appreciative glances, touched Kylo’s hands and arms unnecessarily but as frequently as Kylo tried to touch him, and always bought him drinks. And yet Hux never asked for anything in return; never pushed or demanded. It made Kylo feel special, which was something Kylo had never felt before, and he was addicted to it.

 

“Your drink,” Hux announced as he returned, holding one of his two glasses out to Kylo.

 

With the aid of the counter that the cooler was settled on, they swapped drinks until they were both holding one glass of water and one alcoholic drink. Kylo took a sip of his rum and coke and felt it at the back of his throat. “Thank you,” he said, wishing very much that their hands weren’t occupied.

 

Hux gave a small smile and an even smaller nod, taking a sip of his own drink. “So Kylo, what does having you as my date imply for the evening?” Hux’s voice was relaxed but his eyes were curious.

 

Kylo felt himself blushing. The things he wanted from Hux – and the things he wanted to offer – would probably scandalize some people. And yet Kylo couldn’t shake the nagging fear that the draw he had on Hux was only because he was a challenge not yet achieved. He didn’t want Hux to walk past him without a flicker of interest once Kylo was ‘old news’. Kylo wanted to stay special.

 

“Actually I’m here with my friends,” Kylo confessed, tense beneath his guilt when he saw Hux’s disappointment. The small smile turned more playful, less sincere on his lips, and left Hux’s eyes entirely.

 

“I see,” Hux said slowly, and took a larger sip of his drink. “Well that’s my loss, I suppose. I hope you enjoy your evening.”

 

Hux walked past Kylo and while normally Hux might have touched him in passing, Hux’s hands were still full and no caress came. Suddenly overwhelmed with concern that he had brushed Hux off one too many times, Kylo spun on his heel and took a trailing step behind Hux. “Wait.” Hux paused mid-stride and looked back over his shoulder at Kylo with an open expression. Even now Kylo felt a thrill at the fact that Hux cared enough to stop and listen despite essentially being led on and turned away. “Will you be here long?”

 

Hux turned his body to face Kylo fully. “I’m meeting some associates so yes, I will be here for a while. Did you have any plans?” Kylo fidgeted with both glasses, slick in his hands with condensation as they sweat in the warm air of the club. Hux hummed after a long moment when Kylo didn’t respond. “Come find me if you change your mind,” he offered before he turned and left.

 

Kylo wanted to follow Hux that instant but he wouldn’t, and so he instead walked in the direction of the high-top tables to find his friends. They sent him looks when they saw he had two drinks in hand but they didn’t look surprised. It wasn’t the first time Kylo had gotten caught in Hux’s orbit when they were around to witness the whole thing – if from afar.

 

“Man, how much longer do you plan on stringing that guy along?” Poe asked him as he shuffled the cards and began to deal. “You know he’ll just get bored and move on if you keep this up.”

 

Kylo’s throat closed up at the thought. “What’s to say he won’t get bored as soon as he gets what he wants?”

 

Poe shrugged, not having an answer to that. “You never know. He likes you enough to buy you drinks _every_ time,” Rey suggested. She picked up her hand of cards and immediately frowned; she had a terrible poker face.

 

“All I know is I’d get fed up,” Finn chimed in, eyeing his own cards with a more neutral expression. “He probably thinks you’re just using him for drinks.”

 

Kylo clenched his jaw at the insinuation but stayed silent. He didn’t want to get into details with them about how Hux made him feel, or how dread gnawed at his insides every time he and Hux parted ways, never knowing if or when they would see each other again or if the next time Kylo would’ve pushed too far. Kylo knew they wouldn’t get it. They didn’t know what it felt like to be the disappointment in the family and the one who never fit in as easily as the rest.

 

They played cards for over an hour, ordering a few rounds of drinks during the games. When the hour was nearing midnight they packed up the cards and finished their current drinks. Kylo was feeling a little hazy from his three drinks and most of his attention was focused on wondering if Hux had already left for the night.

 

“Hey, Kylo, can you watch the table?” Rey’s voice broke through his wandering thoughts.

 

Kylo looked up to see her, Finn and Poe all getting off their chairs. “Where are you all going?”

 

“We’re going to the bathroom and then grabbing more drinks before we go downstairs to the dance floor,” Poe explained. “Do you want us to pick up a drink for you?”

 

Kylo felt his stomach churn with annoyance and anxiety, souring the alcohol sloshing around inside him. “Can’t we all just go together?”

 

“Well in case the dance floor is too crowded and we just want to come back and play more cards,” Rey reasoned. Poe and Finn had already started walking away. “We’ll never get another table at this time of night. We’ll be back soon.”

 

“Okay,” Kylo said sullenly. Either Rey didn’t notice or care about his tone and she left to catch up with the boys as they made their way to the back hallway where the bathrooms were located.

 

Kylo became very aware of the fact that he was sitting entirely alone in a crowded club. Logically he knew the people glancing over at him were wondering if he was going to leave so they could snag the table, but instead he worried that they were all looking at him with pity. _Poor guy’s got no friends. Sits all alone in a club because no one will hang out with him. How sad._

 

Kylo clenched his teeth and hunched his shoulders, wishing he was anywhere else but there. Finn had returned the deck of cards to the staff member behind a nearby counter so there was nothing on the table for him to fidget with and look busy. Then the thought suddenly came to Kylo that if Hux were to walk by, he didn’t want Hux to see him as sad and pathetic and so Kylo tried to shift his posture to look casual and relaxed. His eyes scanned the crowds, hoping now that Hux might appear and whisk him away but Kylo couldn’t see the man’s red hair anywhere.

 

Poe was the one to return to the table for Kylo nearly ten minutes later. Poe had a drink in hand, having already gone to the bar. “Rey and Finn are downstairs. It’s not too crowded. Ready to go?”

 

Kylo didn’t know if his friends genuinely wished that he didn’t join them on their outings or if they simply didn’t realize how some of their behaviour and words made Kylo feel. Regardless, Kylo had never felt more like a tag-along in his life than in that moment and he decided instantly that he did not want to spend the rest of his evening with them. “Actually, I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

Poe gave him a curious look and then shrugged, giving him a light slap on the shoulder before leaving the table. “Enjoy!”

 

Kylo abandoned the empty table for other club-goers and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands. Frustration was still simmering below his skin at how he had been treated and it was making him feel a bit nauseous. He considered leaving the club and calling a cab home but knew that there was one person who could make him feel better so instead Kylo left the bathroom and started walking towards the lounge portion of the club.

 

It wasn’t hard to spot Hux’s red hair despite the crowd and dim lighting; to Kylo it shone like a beacon in the night. Kylo felt his heart speed up at first but as he edged closer, uncertainty slowed his approaching steps. He could see that Hux was seated on a small leather loveseat sofa and he was surrounded by five other well-dressed business people in chairs facing Hux. They all looked to be older with serious expressions on their faces and all at once Kylo felt out of place all over again.

 

In the moment Kylo froze but didn’t yet talk himself into walking away, Hux looked up and saw him. Their eyes locked across the room and Kylo was certain by Hux’s attention and smile that he had briefly stopped listening to the business talk around him. Hux slowly held out a beckoning hand, welcoming Kylo to come closer, and Kylo walked to him like he was being reeled in on a fishing line.

 

Conversation died around them as Kylo stepped into the circle made up of three women and two men in suits but still he didn’t pause, encouraged by the widening of Hux’s smile. Kylo reached forward and allowed Hux to lace their fingers together a moment before Hux gently pulled Kylo onto the couch. Kylo sat beside him and felt a swell of warmth in his chest when Hux let go of his hand only to wrap his arm loosely around Kylo’s shoulders, holding him even closer.

 

“This is my date, Kylo,” Hux introduced him to the group. Kylo forgot to worry what the other individuals might think of him or this arrangement when Hux pressed a light kiss against his cheek and spoke in his ear. “Would you like another drink?”

 

Kylo didn’t want Hux to think for a second longer that Kylo might just be using him for alcohol, and he still felt a bit queasy over his earlier frustration so he shook his head. However, Kylo did lean a little closer against Hux to show that he was enjoying the physical contact and attention. Hux looked out into the crowd and used his free hand to wave down a server and request two glasses of water.

 

“We’ll just be a few more minutes,” Hux told him. “Is that okay?”

 

Kylo glanced at the other business people and saw they were occupying themselves with conversation among the group. None of them seemed bothered by Kylo’s appearance or Hux’s physical affection towards him. “That’s fine,” Kylo answered. Internally he was so pleased by Hux’s embrace and kiss that Kylo could’ve happily stayed in the club until closing as long as he could stay right where he was.

 

Hux first introduced Kylo to each of his five associates. Four of them nodded at Kylo in acknowledgement and the man sitting closest to Kylo shook his hand. Then the six of them picked up where they had left off in their discussion before Kylo’s interruption with Hux leading conversation. Kylo vaguely knew what they were talking about – portfolios this; trends that – but the six of them were speaking with such in-depth knowledge and using so many acronyms that eventually Kylo tuned out and focused on soaking up Hux’s body heat.

 

Fifteen minutes later the discussion was concluded and the other five individuals finished their drinks, said their farewells, and left. Kylo was alone with Hux and while Kylo was excited about this, he was also getting nervous. “So, what happens now?” he asked quietly as Hux finished his glass of water.

 

Hux caressed his fingers up and down Kylo’s arm, perhaps sensing his nerves. “Whatever you want to happen.”

 

Kylo weathered his bottom lip between his teeth. He knew what he wanted from Hux and he was pretty certain Hux wanted the same thing. “Should we… go to one of the bathrooms?”

 

Hux turned his head to look at Kylo with furrowed eyebrows. “What sort of friends are you hanging out with that you think you’re good for nothing more than a casual fuck in a club washroom?” Kylo blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed both by his mistake and Hux’s implication that he wanted more than that. When Hux started to speak, Kylo looked back and saw the other man’s expression had softened. “Kylo, as long as you’re in agreement, I want to take you home to fuck you in my bed and make you breakfast tomorrow. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo said quickly, his blush continuing until he felt heat in the tips of his ears. How could he refuse an offer like that? It was more than he had ever hoped for when it came to Hux and whatever kept them orbiting one another over the last year. “Definitely yes.”

 

Hux smiled and removed his arm from around Kylo’s shoulders only to take his hand and lead him towards the club exit. They hailed a cab and rode in impatient silence the ten minutes it took to get to Hux’s condo building. By now his nervousness and the water had removed most of the haze from the earlier alcohol and Kylo was clear-headed as he followed Hux into a large condo on the thirtieth floor. But he was more anxious than ever, remembering now his fears that Hux might get bored of him after they finally slept together.

 

“Hux, wait,” Kylo backed up against the counter as Hux began to approach him in the kitchen.

 

Hux paused, studied his face for a moment, and then sighed. “You changed your mind again, didn’t you?”

 

Kylo looked down at his socked feet. “It’s not that I don’t want to…”

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Hux didn’t sound angry; just confused.

 

Kylo forced himself to answer, knowing he owed it to Hux after giving him so many mixed signals, though his voice came out as a whisper. “What if you get bored of me after?”

 

Hux stepped closer, slowly enough for Kylo to protest if he wanted to. Kylo said nothing and Hux moved close enough to gently touch a hand under Kylo’s chin and tilt his face upward. Hux looked him over again, expression serious and sad. “You really believe that, don’t you?” Hux wondered aloud. Kylo tried to look away again but Hux wouldn’t let him, keeping their eyes locked. “Kylo, you’re not just a challenge to be beaten. I want to sleep with you, yes, but I was hoping we could explore a relationship as well. That’s why I’ve avoided making you feel forced over the last year; I didn’t want to scare you away.”

 

Affection and appreciation bloomed in Kylo’s chest for Hux, his patience and his understanding. And, not wanting to waste another second on clearly-unfounded worries, Kylo leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Any remaining nerves melted away when Hux moaned into the kiss and dug his fingers into Kylo’s loose hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Hux had a slighter frame than him but he quickly dominated the kiss and immediately Kylo felt arousal coursing through his veins to his groin.

 

They kissed in the kitchen for a few minutes, pausing only for desperate gasps of air. By the time they separated to fully catch their breath, both of their hair was mussed, Hux had lost his suit’s jacket and tie, and Kylo’s shirt was rucked halfway up his torso to expose bare skin. When Kylo looked down he saw that both of them were hard in their pants, eager for more.

 

He allowed himself to be led into the large bedroom, pushed down onto the bed and mounted. As soon as Hux was straddling Kylo he descended again, kissing his lips and then down the column of his neck. Kylo shivered at the attention and arched up his hips, pressing their clothed erections together and making them both groan. Hux pushed Kylo’s shirt further up his chest and sealed his mouth over one nipple and then the other, making Kylo gasp and thrust up with need.

 

Soon Hux started to kiss down Kylo’s stomach until his lips were brushing the waistband of Kylo’s jeans. Kylo knew what Hux intended to do next but there was something Kylo wanted to do even more. “Wait.”

 

Hux’s fingers froze just above the button of Kylo’s jeans, his gaze flickering up to Kylo. His expression was hesitant and nervous, no doubt expecting Kylo to have changed his mind yet again. “What is it?”

 

Kylo sat up and wrapped both arms around Hux’s waist, keeping him close in Kylo’s lap. “You’ve treated me so well over the last year,” Kylo said. “I want to do something for you now.”

 

Hux considered him and then nodded, going willingly when Kylo rolled Hux onto his back. They took a moment to strip off the rest of their clothes and then Kylo settled between Hux’s spread legs, taking in the sight of Hux’s cock, swollen and curved up against his belly. Kylo had done that to him, and Hux wanted more. The thought was heady and just as addicting as Hux’s attention in the club had been.

 

Kylo wasted no time in leaning down and taking Hux’s length into his mouth. “ _Oh_ ,” Hux breathed and Kylo took him deeper, focusing on not triggering his gag reflex as Hux’s cock filled his mouth. After a few seconds Kylo began to bob his head, tongue teasing the underside of Hux’s length resting heavy on his tongue and lips sucking hard on each withdraw. Hux’s hands buried themselves in Kylo’s hair to keep him in place, though there was nothing that could make Kylo leave when Hux began to pant with pleasure.

 

It was easy to feel the way Hux’s cock twitched and throbbed each time Kylo’s lips slid over the wet crown, and when Kylo began to lap at the precome beading at Hux’s tip with broad strokes of his tongue. The salty taste of Hux’s precome egged Kylo on and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to have Hux spilling in his mouth and down his throat.

 

However, Hux had other ideas and eventually he pulled on Kylo’s hair insistently enough to draw him momentarily away. Hux’s cock fell away from Kylo’s mouth with a wet noise and left a string of saliva between it and Kylo’s bottom lip. Kylo whined at the loss before looking up the length of Hux’s body to meet his eyes. “I can’t fuck you if you finish me off like that,” he pointed out playfully.

 

A part of Kylo didn’t care. He wanted Hux to finish in his mouth and know that it was his own doing. But the thought of Hux burying himself in Kylo’s body was enough to make Kylo’s cock dribble a bit of precome onto the sheets below them. “Can I finish you next time?” he asked, feeling bold and needy all at once.

 

Hux’s smile turned sharp and hungry. “Absolutely.”

 

Hux’s confirmation that he wanted there to be a ‘next time’ was enough to placate Kylo, who turned into a willing ragdoll when Hux switched their positions. Soon Kylo was spread out on his back in Hux’s bed, knees bent and wide to accommodate Hux as he slid two lubed fingers into Kylo’s ass. Hux had started slow, which Kylo was grateful for as he adjusted to the initial sting of intrusion. It hadn’t taken long though for Kylo’s body to relax and allow Hux to work two fingers into him and start stretching him wide.

 

Hux had a look of deep concentration on his face as he worked and Kylo wanted to kiss away those lines marring Hux’s forehead. Instead of moving and dislodging Hux’s hand, Kylo allowed his moans to get louder so Hux knew exactly how good Kylo was feeling. Hux glanced up at him and started to smile, and then pressed a soft kiss to the inside of one of Kylo’s bent knees.

 

“Do you think that’s enough?” Hux asked him as his fingers curled within Kylo’s body. “I want to be inside you.”

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Kylo rushed to confirm, as desperate for this as Hux was. Hux nodded and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed a condom and Kylo watched him roll it on before stroking more lube over himself. As Kylo saw Hux bite his bottom lip at the pleasure of it Kylo couldn’t help but say, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

 

Hux glanced up at him and laughed quietly. Then he leaned over Kylo, hands holding him up and cock nudging against Kylo’s inner thigh. “I was about to tell you the same thing.” They shared another kiss, this one lingering and warm. A minute later, lips barely parted, Hux reached down between them and lined up the head of his cock against Kylo’s hole. “Ready?” Hux asked him.

 

In answer, Kylo reeled Hux back into the kiss with a hand on the back of his neck and as Hux started to sink into him they both moaned loudly. Kylo could feel the way Hux trembled as he thrust into Kylo’s body and it made Kylo love Hux in a way he didn’t know he was capable of. It took a few slow, halted thrusts before Hux was fully buried within him and then Hux paused, no doubt giving Kylo time to adjust to the stretch. Kylo didn’t want Hux to stop though, not even for a second, so he clenched his ass around Hux’s cock and smirked when Hux broke away from the lazy kiss with a sharp gasp.

 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” Hux told him as his hips began a smooth but demanding sway.

 

Kylo kissed Hux’s cheek and then his jaw, keeping Hux close to him with his hands around his body. “I know. Me too.” He wasn’t at his most eloquent as Hux kept changing the angle of his thrusts, but Hux clearly understood and smiled down at him before diverting more focus to the movement of their bodies. Kylo kept staring up at Hux until a few thrusts later when Hux’s angling suddenly had the head of his cock nudging against Kylo’s prostate. In an instant Kylo’s eyes snapped shut and his lips parted, a weak cry escaping him.

 

He felt rather than saw Hux kiss his forehead for the noise and then Hux shifted his weight, attempting to maintain that same angle. Hux’s next four thrusts all hit Kylo’s prostate and Kylo threw his head back, feeling the way his cock began to leak against his belly. Encouraged, Hux started to thrust into Kylo’s body harder, forcing himself deeper each time and forcing the air from Kylo’s lungs until he was breathless and merely clinging to Hux’s shoulders to keep him close.

 

“Do you want my hand as well?” Hux offered, also sounding winded. “I can—”

 

“I won’t need it,” Kylo assured him. And he knew this was true. His cock was pinned between their bodies and each of Hux’s thrusts offered enough friction paired with the sensation of being stuffed full of Hux’s cock that Kylo was already flirting with his end. Kylo’s hands slid down from Hux’s shoulders to his biceps and felt the way they trembled. “I want you to fill me with your come.”

 

By now Kylo’s eyes were open again and he saw the way Hux ducked his head as he cursed. “Fuck.” Hux’s hair was askew and his cheeks were flushed, highlighting the colour of his eyes and kiss-swollen lips. The movement of Hux’s hips had become erratic and desperate, Hux’s cock thrusting into Kylo’s ass at a pace that made the mattress squeak. “I’m close.”

 

“Come on, Hux,” Kylo goaded at Hux’s admission. “Please, I need it, I—”

 

The rest of whatever dirty talk Kylo could think of babbling was cut off by Hux’s lips sealing over his own. In time with two more thrusts Hux teased open Kylo’s mouth with his tongue and then Hux moaned at the same time as spasms wracked his tense, suddenly-still body. Kylo swallowed down the moan and then rut up against Hux above him, dragging his cock against their skin and taking Hux’s twitching cock all the way in and then he too was lost to his orgasm. It caused his back to bow up though Hux’s weight kept him pinned until Kylo settled back onto the mattress with a sigh.

 

Kylo turned his face to the side to gasp in air and Hux pressed lethargic kisses along his exposed jaw and ear. After nearly a minute they both seemed to recover and Hux withdrew from Kylo’s body, causing him to hiss at the tenderness he felt between his legs. Lazily Kylo watched Hux tie off the condom and chuck it in a trash bin before handing him a few tissues to wipe up the remains of come and lube on his skin. Kylo would need a shower at some point but he didn't complain when Hux took the tissues from him to throw out, turned off the ceiling light, and nudged Kylo towards the middle of the bed where they could lie down and pull up the blankets around them.

 

Although Hux had dominated the encounter, he was the one to cuddle up against Kylo beneath the sheets. Reassured by Hux's desire to be close to him even after getting off, Kylo opened his arms willingly and held Hux close. Kylo could tell Hux was dozing in the embrace, his breathing slow and his body twitching occasionally but Kylo was wide awake. He soaked in Hux's affection greedily, filled with a budding hope that just maybe this was a sensation and experience that wasn't fleeting.

 

Eventually Kylo started to doze but then his stomach started to grumble. The noises woke Hux who lifted his head and blinked up at Kylo blurrily; clearly he had been more asleep than awake. "Are you hungry? Do you want food?" The roughness of Hux's sleepy voice was so sweet, paired with his offer, that Kylo leaned down and kissed him. Hux moaned and kissed him back before he turned away to yawn. "I'm serious," Hux mumbled after a moment.

 

"Thank you," Kylo said sincerely. "But all I need right now is for you to stay here with me."

 

Big words but Hux smiled through another yawn and lay his head back down on Kylo's chest. Minutes later he was asleep and Kylo soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
